L'amour peut détruire la plus grande des vengeance
by Itaori
Summary: Sasuke est enragé : son sensei n'arrête pas de lui dire que passer du temps avec Naruto lui fera oublié sa vengeance. Le jeune Uchiwa décide de se prouver le contraire, mais au final, cela ne se passe pas comme il le voulait... Sasuke parle à la première personne, ses pensées sont en italique. Couple: Sasuke x Naruto Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi.


Nous sommes mercredi. C'est le jour J, mais il a fallu que _quelqu'un_ s'en mêle.

Je cours, je cours, mais l'autre me suit. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais il insiste quand même, cet abruti! Enfin, _abruti_... Je ne devrai pas dire cela de quelqu'un _aussi précieux_ pour moi...

Bon, il faut que je me calme. De toute façon, qu'arrivera-t-il s'il m'attrape et que je suis obligé de lui raconter? Aura-t-il de l'indifférence ou de la compassion inutile? Essayera-t-il de me consoler comme si j'étais encore un enfant ou se moquera-t-il de moi comme si j'étais ridicule?

Calme-toi Sasuke, calme-toi! Oh là je crois que je suis mal. Il pique un de ces sprint!

Respire, respire! Mais pourquoi faut-il que mon endurance soit si insignifiante?!

Il arrive. Il-est-là-il-est-là juste derrière! Il m'attrape le bras. Et ça y est.

Adieu vengeance rêvée.

L'amour peut détruire la plus grande des vengeance

Tout commença il y a exactement une semaine. Nous venions de finir une mission, et Sakura venait encore et toujours me demander une "petite soirée ensemble", ou alors "un entrainement ensemble", ou bien "un repas ensemble"… Diable qu'elle m'énerve.

"Sakura je te le dis encore une fois, non. J'ai autre chose à faire et quitte à choisir je préfèrerais passer du temps, m'entrainer ou manger avec Naruto plutôt qu'avec toi."

 _Oups. Je viens de faire une boulette. Evidement, ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, voilà que l'autre débile se ramène._

"Ah! Ah! Alors on va s'entrainer ensemble, Sasuke?! Tu vas voir j'ai une nouvelle technique à te montrer! C'est la technique d'invocation! Et puis…"

 _Et il parle, et il parle, et il parle. Qu'il m'énerve. Il est encore pire que Sakura ou quoi?!_

Après tout, je me fichais de ce qu'il avait à me dire, donc je commençais à partir.

"C'est un des trois ninjas légendaires qui me l'a apprise! Tu te rends compte?! J'ai réussi à…"

 _Mais c'est qu'il me suit! Il ne me lâchera jamais, je vais devoir passé ma vie avec lui?!_

"J'te jure! Le crapaud était grooooooooooooooooooos comme ça!"

Sans le vouloir, enfin je préférais me dire qu'il l'avait fait exprès ce crétin, Naruto m'avait donné un coup dans l'épaule en essayant de me montrer la taille de son crapaud invoqué.

"Ouch!

-Pardon, Sasuke!

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

-PARDON PARDON PARDON PARDON!

-… Tss… T'es vraiment un abruti…"

Je le regardais, attendant visiblement une réaction de sa part. Mais là, rien. Je le regardais plus encore avec de l'étonnement. D'habitude Naruto, le Naruto que je connais, aurait protesté, m'aurait insulté à son tour. On aurait commencé une bagarre de gamins. Mais là je suis en face de son sourire de dents blanches, avec ses petites fossettes roses. Le fait qu'il ai réagit comme ça le rend… Un peu plus… Non, encore plus… Débile.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu me suis?

-Bah, personne d'autre ne veut écouter ce que j'ai à dire, en plus Iruka-sensei est occupé en ce moment. Mais toi, même si tu n'écoutes pas, tu ne me demandes pas de partir ou tu ne t'enfuis pas! Dans un certain sens, je suis obligé de te suivre.

-… C'est justement parce que je m'en fiche que je ne prends pas la peine de te demander de t'en aller.

-C'est une longue phrase ça!

-Fouh… Tu m'ennuies, Naruto.

-D'accord alors je vais me taire!

-Rien que ta présence m'ennuie.

-Alors je vais tenter d'effacer ma présence!

-Un abruti comme toi n'en ai pas capable. Tu ne seras même pas capable de tenir ta langue pendant plus de dix secondes.

-AH! CHICHE!

-…"

 _Il m'énerve! J'en peux plus que quelqu'un le fasse partir! Enfin… Je refuse de me l'avouer mais le voir relever le défi m'intéresse beaucoup..._

"ALORS ATTENTION… C'EST PARTI!"

Je continuais à marcher, Naruto me suivait sans rien dire. Je comptais les secondes dans ma tête inconsciemment, lorsque je suis arrivé à dix.

"AH! AH! Alors?! Alors?! J'ai tenu dix secondes! Tu vois j'en était capable! Tu dis toujours que je suis un incapable, mais tu vois que…

-Naruto?

-Oui?

-La ferme."

Naruto a fini par se taire lorsque j'arrivais chez moi. En rentrant, et en fermant la porte derrière moi, j'ai remarqué que l'aut' débile est resté planté derrière la porte. Je la rouvrait avant de passer ma tête par l'entre-ouverture.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis?

-Ah on est déjà chez toi?

-…

-Okay Sas'key! Alors on se retrouve demain! BISOUS!"

Naruto a fait un geste de main avant de partir.

 _"Bisous"? Quel crétin, il m'énerve! Enfin, heureusement qu'il est parti, je vais pouvoir être tranquille… Et penser à ce qui me préoccupe le plus, ce qui occupe mes esprits le plus. Mon frère, mon sale frère, cette horreur des plus in-désirée._

Lorsque je pense à lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer dents et poings. Je ferme les yeux et retiens ma forte envie de pleurer. Mais mon malheur s'arrête lorsque la sonnette de ma porte retenti.

"Qui est là?

-C'est moi Sasuke!"

 _Manquait plus que l'autre, là. J'en ai marre ils me gâchent ma journée…_

J'ai ouvert la porte avant de remarquer qu'elle était accompagnée d'Ino.

 _Oh-putain-oh-putain-oh-putain je vais tuer quelqu'un._

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ino m'a sauté dans les bras et j'ai juste eu le temps de soupirer d'ennui avant qu'elle ne se remette à parler.

"Sakura et moi on se disait que ce n'était pas vraiment toujours cool d'être seul comme tu l'es. Alors tu n'as qu'à venir prendre le déjeuner avec nous!

-… Je n'en ai pas envie, quitte à choisir, être tout seul me va très bien.

-Allez, fais pas ton asocial!

-… Non je ne veux vraiment pas.

-Allez s'il-te-plaît Sasuke! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas? Être tout seul tous les jours, ça ne doit pas être si agréable…

-Non pas du tout, c'est même mieux que d'être en votre compagnie; vous m'énervez à toujours me coller. Vous êtes pires que Naruto.

-…

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui demander justement? Il accepterai avec joie, et lui aussi est tout seul à longueur de temps.

-Oui mais lui, ce n'est pas pareil, c'est un crétin. Il n'avait pas de parents pour l'éduquer, le pauvre!

-…"

Je réfléchis à un moyen de me sortir de ce tas d'abruties, lorsque Sakura m'attrapa le bras.

"Toi Sasuke, tu es différent, tu es froid et classe, tu as eu une bonne éducation et d'après ce que j'ai entendu tu avais un frère pour jouer avec toi…"

J'ai avalé de travers alors qu'elle souriait de satisfaction.

"Sakura, tu ne sais rien, comme tous les autres. Alors arrête de parler de ma famille comme ça.

-Mais, Sasuke-kun, qu'ai-je dis de mal?

-Tais-toi tu m'énerves.

-Mais…

-Je t'ai dit de te taire!"

J'ai repoussé Sakura et Ino avant de retourner chez moi en claquant la porte. Je me suis assis sur le canapé en entourant mes bras autour de mes jambes et en mordant l'intérieur de mes joues.

 _De toute façon, personne ne comprendra jamais! Tous vivent dans l'ignorance de mon histoire. Je veux tellement partir d'ici et me venger pour être enfin en paix, aller-vous-en, tous! Laissez-moi tranquille avec vos préjugés et vos interdictions inutiles! Je sais ce que je veux, et je sais ce que je déteste. Je veux partir, tuer, mourir en paix, et je déteste tout ce qui existe autour de moi._

Soudainement quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Qui que ce soit partez!

-Mais euh Sasuke je venais pour te dire que j'ai vu Sakura passer en pleurant et…

-La ferme Naruto et va-t-en! Je ne veux voir personne, et encore moins toi!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Laisse-moi j'ai dit! Mais quand est-ce que je serai en paix à la fin! Laissez-moi, tous…"

Naruto murmura quelque chose comme s'il boudait et s'en alla. Enfin seul. Cette interruption m'avait enlevé de mon trou, et désormais je regardais le sol en pensant à ce que j'allais manger ce midi.

 _Peut-être une salade?_

Je me suis levé et décide de planifier ma désertion. Ce sera jeudi, et puis c'est tout. Je veux partir ce jour-là, et qu'importe les conséquences, je ne regretterai personne. Et sûrement pas les deux pimbêches et l'abruti. L'abruti, l'abruti, l'abruti… Enfin, je dois dire qu'il sait ce qu'est d'être tout seul. Mais au fond, on ne se ressemble pas du tout. Il ne comprendra jamais ce que j'ai vécu.

"SASUKE T'ES TOUJOURS LÀ?!"

 _Oh-c'est-pas-vrai. Mais il m'harcèle l'abruti!_

"Non je dors!

-Ok alors je te dérange pas!"

 _Quel crétin celui-là, mais il m'énerve. Je suis sûr que si j'ouvre ma porte…_

"… Je le savais, tu restes planté là, hein?

-Bah euh… Ouais!

-Va-t-en! Tu n'as rien à faire ici, laisse-moi seul ou je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte, crétin!"

Il avait encore ce grand sourire sur son visage. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'il restait planté sans bouger, j'en ai légèrement profiter pour l'examiner. Oui, c'est une habitude que je fais à chaque fois que je rencontre quelqu'un pour la première fois, c'est une technique de survie. Avec Naruto, je n'ai jamais pu le faire, de part son hyper-activité. Il avait des dents toutes blanches, parfaitement alignés, trois traits de chaque côté du visage, peut-être des cicatrices, une marque de naissance, ou autre chose. Ouvre les yeux bon sang, je ne les vois pas! Ah, voilà. Deux ronds bleus clairs qui devenaient de plus en plus foncés lorsqu'ils se rapprochaient de la pupille. On aurait dit deux saphirs.

"Wouhou, Sasuke!

-Ah. Pars maintenant que tu as fini ton sourire.

-Je ne peux pas rester…? Tu es la seule personne qui m'apprécie…"

Je sentais qu'il allait prendre le dessus, car je commençais à avoir pitié… Il fit un regard, non pas de chien battu, mais sincère. J'ai retenu ma respiration pour quelques instants avant de constater que mon riz était cuit.

"Peut-être une prochaine fois, salut!"

J'ai fermé la porte au nez du débile blond avant de m'affaler dans mon canapé et de soupirer. Je laisse le temps s'écouler.

Je pensais à mon frère, à mon désire de vengeance, à l'ignorance des habitants, à l'ignorance des deux idiotes, et à l'ignorance de Naruto.

 _Je me demande quelle sera leurs réactions si je quitte le village. Je me demande quelle sera la réaction de mon frère lorsque je serai devenu assez fort pour me venger._

Je pensais, je serrais les dents. Tout d'un coup la parole de Kakashi-sensei me revînt en tête.

 _"Sasuke, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus de parents et que ton frère est un traitre que tu dois remplacé le sens de l'amour et de l'amitié par celui de la vengeance, de la haine et de la solitude… Naruto est le mieux placé pour te comprendre, car lui est seul également, et beaucoup de gens le déteste, que ce soit ouvertement ou intérieurement. Il le sait et pourtant, rien ne le pousse à se venger de Konoha. Je te promets que passer du temps en sa compagnie t'en fera oublier, des mauvaises pensées…"_

 _Penser à ces paroles ne me calme pas, au contraire, cela me donne encore plus envie de tuer Naruto. Je ne suis pas comme lui, quand est-ce que vous comprendrez ça?! Aaaaah et puis zut!_

"Naruto!

-Hein?

-Tu commençais à partir… Allez viens, j'ai changé d'avis. Je veux être en ta compagnie."

 _Enfin, je fais surtout ça pour me prouver que sa compagnie ne fait que m'énerver encore plus._

"Ah! Ah! Super!"

Naruto m'a sauté dessus, si bien que son poids m'a entrainé et je suis tombé au sol en me cognant la tête contre le carrelage.

"Oups désolé, pardon Sasuke!

-Narutoooooooooooo SORS D'ICI!

-Mais c'est pas ma faute!

-Raaaah! Je savais qu'être en ta compagnie ne ferait que m'énerver encore plus!"

Naruto s'est relevé avant de me tendre la main. Je l'ai prise et me suis relevé à mon tour. Nous sommes rentrés et j'ai sorti le riz de sa casserole avant d'entendre un "WOUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" qui venait tout droit de la bouche d'un crétin.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à beugler?!

-Tout est rangé et brillant chez toi! Et t'as même un lit propre ultra-bien fait!"

Naruto sauta sur mon lit.

"Descend de là tout de suite, tu vas le salir.

-Oh mais allez! Il est tout moelleux!

-Tu vas voir, mon poing le sera moins.

-Roh…"

Naruto descendit avant de me sauter au cou.

"Ha! Ha! Hé, hé Sasuke je te montrerai ma nouvelle technique après?!

-Grr…"

J'ai retenu ma respiration comme si j'allais prendre une immense décision, et je fini par lâcher.

"D'accord, si tu veux…

-Ha! Ha! Super!

-… Tu as déjà mangé?

-Euh… Non pas encore, en fait."

J'ai soupiré avant de me relever et de sortir deux assiettes, des baguettes et de mettre le riz sur la table avec ma salade fétiche.

"Viens manger.

-Euh, t'aurai pas des ramens?!

-Noooooooooon JE N'AI PAS DE RAMENS!

-Ok, ok!"

Naruto s'assis et joint les mains, je fis de même.

"Je veux rencontrer un jour ma mère et mon père, et que ce démon ne me ronge pas l'existence. Je serais Hokage!

-…"

 _Quelle drôle de prière…_

"Allez à toi, Sasuke!

-… Je veux venger mon clan et mes parents en tuant mon frère.

-J'ai pas entendu.

-Ce n'est pas grave car elle ne t'es pas destinée. Allez mange si tu ne veux pas que je te mette dehors.

-Euh, ouais!"

Naruto commença à manger. Je fis de même avec délicatesse, tandis qu'il le faisait comme un prisonnier mal nourri.

 _C'est drôle, lorsqu'il mange, son petit nez remue légèrement et ses yeux hyperactif regardent chaque grains de riz… Mais à quoi je pense, moi?!_

"Quand tu auras fini, tu mettras tout ça ici.

-OK!"

Naruto finit de manger et posa ses affaires sur l'endroit que je lui avais indiqué. Je fis de même quelques instants plus tard.

"Alors?! Alors?! Suis-moi je sais où je pourrai faire ma technique parce qu'il faut un endroit géant! GEANT COOOOOOOOOOOOMME ÇA!"

Naruto élargit les mains et s'arrêta juste avant de me foutre un poing.

"Oh j'ai failli faire une boulette.

-…"

Bizarrement j'avais très envie de sourire. J'essayais de le retenir, et je m'en sortis en faisant une grimace.

"Quoi?

-Non, rien. Dépêche-toi de m'emmener là où tu veux me montrer ton jutsu ou je change d'avis.

-HE HE OK!"

Naruto m'attrapa le bras en me tira en dehors de chez moi pour finalement arrivé en pleine forêt.

"Alors?! T'es prêt?!

-Fouh… OUI! GROUILLE!

-Ok, ok!"

Naruto commença par malaxer son chakra. Je sentis une immense vague de chakra s'émaner de lui. Il se mordit le doigt et tapa sur le sol.

"INVOCATION!"

Naruto invoqua un mini-crapaud.

"…

-Impressionnant Naruto, très impressionnant.

-Mais, mais, euh, la dernière fois j'avais invoqué un géant!

-Je ne peux pas te croire si je ne l'ai pas vu. En tout cas, tu peux invoqué ceci, c'est déjà pas mal.

-Tu te moques de moi!

-Oui. Bon maintenant que j'ai vu ce magnifique crapaud, je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Ah! Attend, Sasuke! Je peux rester avec toi?!

-Non! Maintenant lâche-moi."

Je me suis éloigné de lui en souriant de satisfaction.

 _Vous voyez Kakashi-sensei, c'est moi qui avais raison. Être avec Naruto ne fais que m'énerver encore plus, rien ne m'apaise, au contraire!_

"Allez Sasuke! S'il-te-plaît je veux rester avec toi!"

 _Mais bordel il me suit!_

Naruto se mit à courir et je fis de même.

"Mais lâche-moi!

-SASUKE!"

 _Purée mais c'est quoi ce sprint?!_

Naruto finit pas me rattraper et, encore une fois, m'écrasa jusqu'à ce que je m'en cogne le front sur l'herbe.

 _Heureusement, c'est de l'herbe… Mais qu'il est lourd!_

"Naruto… J'ai mal au dos…

-Et bien je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne voudras pas que je reste!

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr NARUTO JE VAIS TE TUER HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU RESTES!

-Aller fait pas ton rabat-joie…

-Naruto arrête tout de suite de m'embêter! Je ne veux pas passer du temps avec toi pour la simple et bonne raison que… TU M'ENERVES ET JE TE DETESTE!

-… De toute façon tu n'es pas le seul, 'tte bayo…

-Va-t-en de ma vie… et… pousse-toi tu m'écrases!"

Naruto me frappa le crâne.

"Ouch!

-Tu as peut-être perdu tes parents comme moi, tu es peut-être seul comme moi, mais toi, tout le monde t'aime!

-Je n'en veux pas de leur amour, je veux seulement venger ma haine!

-Tu as tout pour rester, moi tous me déteste, sans exception… Tous on peur de moi, alors que je ne veux qu'apporter l'amour, l'amitié et la paix!

-Et bien comme ça, tu sais que nous sommes extrêmement différent, toi et moi. Donc je n'en ai rien à faire de quelqu'un comme toi.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux te venger, ni de quoi!

-Ça ne te regarde pas, rien ne te regarde! Va-t-en je ne veux plus te voir!

-Tu es méchant avec moi, alors que je pensais que tu étais le seul ami que j'avais…

-Fourre-toi ça dans le crâne, abruti: je ne veux l'amitié de personne, et je n'en éprouve pour personne.

-…"

J'ai senti les mains de Naruto se resserrer sur mon tee-shirt. J'ai entendu son souffle devenir plus irrégulier, et quelques gémissements.

 _Est-ce qu'il irait jusqu'à pleurer juste pour des paroles?_

"En-Enfin… Je veux dire… jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai jamais eu… D'amis… Euh…"

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?! Je vais me mettre dans une de ces galères…_

"Donc je ne savais pas vraiment… Ce qu'étais de recevoir de la bonne attention autre que par un frère… Et euh…"

 _Si je continue à parler, fini la tranquillité, il ne va pas arrêter de me coller…_

"En fait… Tu es différents des autres personne comme ces pimbêches de filles que ne savent rien sur moi…

-Alors ça veut dire que je suis ton ami?"

 _ET VOILÀ JE SAVAIS QUE J'AURAI DÛ ME TAIRE!_

"Euh…

-GENIAL ALORS ON VA JOUER ENSEMBLE!

-J… Jouer?"

 _Jouer à notre âge, sérieusement, Naruto?_

"Euh… J'ai une meilleure idée.

-Et c'est quoi?! C'est quoi?!

-On a qu'à… Allez se promener.

-MAIN DANS LA MAIN?!

-NON!

-Ok, ok!"

 _Abruti…_

D'habitude, je lui aurais sorti cette insulte en pleine face sans problèmes. Naruto se releva et je fis craquer mon cou en gémissant.

"T'es content de toi, maintenant j'ai mal partout…

-Hi! Hi! Hi! Désolé Sasuke!"

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire, en le cachant dans le col de mon tee-shirt. Je me suis également senti rougir et me suis rapidement levé.

"Bon, euh, tu viens?!

-J'arrive!"

Naruto me suivit. Nous marchâmes sans parler, juste en regardant le ciel, et les nuages de forme différentes.

"Regarde, celui-là il ressemble à Sakura!

-Tu vois Sakura partout, toi…

-Hé! Hé! Hé! Et ouais!"

Durant le reste de l'après-midi, nous avons marché, discuté, manger quelques petites friandises, enfin seulement lui, car je n'aime pas le sucré. On a essayé d'espionner Kakashi-sensei, on s'est fait prendre… Un moment on s'est disputés pour une histoire de taille. C'est ridicule, en effet. Naruto avait fini par assumer qu'il était le plus petit en rigolant, moi je m'étais senti rougir avant de vite tourner la tête. Puis on a fini par s'allonger dans l'herbe et de regarder les étoiles. On était tranquilles.

"Regarde, Sasuke! Tu l'as vue l'étoile filante?!

-Oui.

-Alors fait un voeux! Le même qu'avant chaque repas, si tu veux!"

Naruto joint les mains. Je fis de même.

 _Je souhaite que Naruto et moi restons de bons amis pour toujours._

J'avais prié ça. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

 _Attends, quoi?!_

À ce moment-là, je m'étais rendu compte de quelque chose. De quelque chose d'assez grave: Naruto était entrain de surpasser mon envie de vengeance. Et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de ne plus le voir pour ne plus être influencé à ce point.

"Bon, je vais rentrer.

-Oh bah non…

-Allez, c'est bon tu peux dormir sans moi, j'espère.

-…

-Aller, bonne n… Euh, à demain!"

Je me suis levé et je suis parti en rougissant de honte. Naruto se leva également.

"Je te raccompagne sur le chemin?!

-Non! Rentre chez toi je te dis!"

Je me suis mis à courir. Une fois arrivé chez moi, je me suis affalé sur mon lit.

 _Dans ce cas, je reporte ma désertion à mercredi! Konoha n'est pas un village pour moi. Et il vaut mieux que je parte le plus vite possible. Oui, mercredi c'est bien._

Le lendemain, nous étions samedi.

Je me suis levé et habillé, avant d'attraper une pomme et de sortir de chez moi. En sortant je croise Sakura qui présenta ses excuses inutiles dont je n'en avais rien à faire, mais j'ai lâché une sorte de "ce n'est pas grave" pour ne pas qu'elle me colle plus. Plus loin j'ai croisé plusieurs, mais pas beaucoup de villageois. Il faut dire qu'il n'étais pas 10 heures passées. J'ai jeté mon trognon dans une poubelle, avant de sentir une main me toucher l'épaule. J'ai sursauté intérieurement, et je me suis retourné.

"Kakashi-sensei?

-Yo Sasuke! Il faut que tu me trouves Naruto, j'aimerai que tu lui dises que je vous donne rendez-vous à 16h sur le toit du bureau de maître Hokage."

 _Mouais… 16 heure, autrement dit 18 heure le temps de l'attendre…_

"J'ai déjà prévenu Sakura qui cherche également Naruto. Si tu le trouves, ne fais pas ton gamin et dis-lui.

-Oui…!"

Kakashi-sensei partit.

 _Naruto est introuvable? Ce serait pourtant le premier qui se ferait remarquer par tous les habitants…_

Cela tombait pourtant bien, car aujourd'hui je ne voulais pas le voir. Malgré cela, au fond de moi, je m'inquiétais pour lui. Mais je refusais de me l'avouer. Je commençais a rentrer chez moi lorsque j'ai remarqué devant ma porte une enveloppe. Je l'ai ramassée avant de rentrer et de m'affaler sur mon canapé, comme à mon habitude.

 _Alors… Voyons ça._

J'ai ouvert la lettre. C'était écrit avec une écriture bien soignée, sûrement celle d'une fille.

 _"Mon cher Sasuke"… blablabla "je te regarde toute la journée"…_

J'ai refermé la lettre. Ça ne m'intéressait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Ça faisait une lettre de plus inutile à jeter. J'en recevais toutes les semaines, au moins. La plus part de filles qui étaient dans ma classe à l'académie. En jetant la lettre, je vis une touffe blonde dépasser de ma fenêtre. Je me suis approché et j'ai frappé sur la vitre.

"Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-AH! Euh… Je passais par hasard!

-Mais oui, bien sûr. Rentre chez toi.

-Non je ne veux pas."

Naruto croisa les bras et bouda. Je fermé ma fenêtre et me suis rassis.

"SASUKE T'ES TOUJOURS LÀ?!

-LA FERME!"

Naruto ouvrit ma porte et s'invita.

"Je t'ai dit de t'en aller! Je ne veux pas te voir! Tu m'ennuies!

-Ah! Ah! C'est énorme quand tu fais cette tête là!

-Quoi?!"

 _Quelle tête j'ai fait?! J'espère que c'est pas n'importe quoi!_

"Ah oui, Kakashi-sensei te cherchait.

-Je sais je l'ai croisé avant de venir te voir. En fait je dormais toujours parce que j'étais super-fatigué et du coup je suis sorti de chez moi alors que tous les habitants étaient déjà levés!

-… Crétin.

-Oh c'est bon…"

Naruto prit place dans le canapé. Dans MON canapé!

"Mais va-t-en! Tu ne fais que m'embêter! Tu vas salir mon canapé!"

Naruto ria comme un débile, et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce sourire magnifique sur son visage, je vous jure que je l'aurait tué. Je l'ai poussé et il tomba par terre.

"Tu es chez moi et je veux que tu t'en ailles maintenant!

-HE!"

Naruto me tira le bras pour me faire tomber. Je fus entraîné et je suis tombé comme il le voulait. Le problème ce qu'il y a eu un imprévu. En tombant, je lui étais tombé dessus. Vous

vous attendiez à autre chose? Et bien ça c'était déjà l'horreur pour moi!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Je me suis levé très rapidement, et je crois avoir vu Naruto rougir mais je ne suis pas si sûr, car comme j'avais rougi moi-même, je m'étais relevé le plus vite possible pour le rendre imperceptible.

"C-C-CRETIN! A… ABRUTI!

-Désolé Sasuke…"

Ses oreilles tombèrent comme un chat le ferait s'il était contrarié. C'était juste… Tellement mignon! Si je laissais mon visage en colère, mon for intérieur était comme Sakura lorsqu'elle me voyait. Oui, c'était la honte…

"Euh oui, euh BREF!"

À l'entente de mes mots, les oreilles de Naruto s'étaient redressées, comme si un chat entendait sa nourriture ou son maître l'appeler. Je pensais bien y succomber à un moment ou à un autre si ça continuait comme ça.

 _Mais qu'il est chou!_

"Bon, euh maintenant va-t-en de chez moi!

-…"

Naruto se releva, et lâcha un regard vers mon calendrier.

"Jeudi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait Jeudi? Et mercredi...

-RIEN-DU-TOUT-ET-CASSE-TOI!

-Allez dis-moi!

-C'est pas tes affaires, Naruto! J'avais quelque chose Jeudi que j'ai reporté à mercredi! Et le reste ne te regarde pas!

-Si ça me regarde autant que toi!

-Mais la ferme! C'est personnel!

-Dis-moi!

-Grr… NARUTO VA-T-EN DE CHEZ MOI!"

Cette fois-ci, ses oreilles se sont misent en arrière comme un chat qui cracherait sur le premier venu.

"Je ne veux pas te voir! Tu m'énerves, tu m'écœures! Je veux que tu t'éloignes de moi! Va-t-en!

-…"

Naruto fronça les sourcils, et en tournant la tête il vit la lettre dans la poubelle.

"…

-Ne touches pas à ça! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires!"

Naruto fit un sourire narquois comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit

"Alors… Mon cher Sasuke…

-Ne lis pas ça!"

Je me suis précipité sur Naruto qui sauta pour arrivé les pieds au plafond.

"Lâche ça!

-Je pense à toi chaque nuits… Je te regarde tous les jours…

-Donne Naruto, s'il-te-plaît!

-Et en ce moment je vois que tu regardes beaucoup ce crétin cet abruti ce débile de Naruto… …"

 _Mais qui a écrit ça! Je regarde Naruto tous les jours, moi?!_

"Ah! Donne-moi ça espèce de crétin! Espèce d'a…"

Je me suis arrêté de parler car j'avais remarqué que Naruto avait baissé les yeux. Ses oreilles retombèrent.

"Na… Naruto…

-La lettre est signée de Sakura… Et je sais qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas… Mais…

-…"

Naruto releva la tête et fit un sourire forcé.

"Ce n'est pas forcément très agréable… De se faire insulté et de savoir qu'on me déteste…"

Naruto descendit du plafond, me redonna la lettre et s'éloigna de moi en partant vers la porte.

"Naruto…

-Il est bientôt 16h, Sasuke… Tu viens…?"

Naruto sortit de chez moi en courant.

"NARUTO!"

Pas de réponse. J'ai mis la lettre dans ma poche arrière et je suis sorti.

 _16h mais oui. Le rendez-vous avec Kakashi-sensei…_

En arrivant au lieu de rendez-vous, Naruto était dans son coin appuyé contre un poteau, et Sakura se précipita sur moi dès qu'elle m'avait dans son champ de vision.

"Coucou Sasuke!

-Hm.

-Tu vas bien aujourd'hui…? Je t'ai blessé la dernière fois…? Tu ne m'avais pas vraiment répondu ce matin...

-Non. J'étais juste en colère et de mauvaise humeur, désolé si je t'ai repoussée.

-D'accord!"

Sakura fit un sourire satisfait. J'ai regardé Naruto qui regardait le sol d'un air blessé. La tentation d'allé le voir fut brisée par la planification de ma désertion.

 _Tant mieux pour moi, s'il ne vient plus me voir. Comme ça il ne saura rien, et je pourrai partir du village sans soi-disant regrets._

"Sasuke?

-Quoi?

-Tu regardes encore Naruto…

-Il est seul. Tu ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait seul là-bas?

-Non, tant pis pour lui, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il reste dans son coin comme un asocial! Il n'a qu'à venir ce crétin!

-Sakura… Tu t'es déjà demandé ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en tant que victime?

-Victime?

-Il se fait insulter tous les jours, et je te signale qu'il n'a pas d'amis, donc il essaye de se rapprocher au maximum des gens, tout en leur cachant sa tristesse.

-Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu…

-Franchement Sakura… Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ce qui t'entoure.

-…

-Il n'y a pas que moi dans ce village. Tu as des amies, et tu as Naruto. Et lui n'a personne.

-…

-Reste ici si ça te chante, mais moi je refuse de laisser quelqu'un dans le même pétrin que moi tout seul.

-Pétrin? Mais quel pétrin? Sasuke toi tu es aimé de tout le monde…

-Justement. Il n'a pas de parents, je n'ai pas de parents. Je suis aimé, il est détesté. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il vit un enfer chaque jour?

-…

-Réfléchis parfois."

Je me suis éloigné. Tant pis si j'allais le voir maintenant, aujourd'hui c'était la dernière fois.

 _Oui… La dernière fois…_

"Naruto…

-…

-Si tu veux, après que Kakashi-sensei nous ai parlé, on ira manger des ramens ensemble…

-… Tu dis ça parce que tu as pitié de moi, parce que je suis seul, c'est tout… Mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié! Va-t-en tu ne fais que m'embêter."

J'ai attrapé Naruto par le col pour le soulever de terre.

"WA S-SASUKE!

-Ok la tête blonde tu vas te calmer! Où est le Naruto toujours là pour apporter la bonne humeur, la joie de vivre?! Où est le Naruto qui salut toujours Sakura les fossettes roses?! Où est le Naruto qui me lance un "peuh!" de rivalité chaque fois qu'il me voit?! Où est le Naruto qui fonce toujours tête baissée?! Dis-le moi! Où est le Naruto que je connais?!

-L-Lâche-moi Sasuke…

-DIS-LE MOI! OÙ EST MON MEILLEUR AMI?!

-!"

En entendant mes propres mots, j'ai rougi de honte. J'ai lâché Naruto et tourné la tête.

"Excuse-moi…

-Non c'est… C'est pas grave…"

Naruto rougit également. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux avant de retourner immédiatement la tête. Ses yeux toujours aussi bleus-saphirs… J'y succomberait.

"Alors… Pour les ramens?

-D'accord."

Naruto sourit et me fit un bisou sur la joue. J'ai rougi et je pense que vu la tête que je faisais, j'en serais bien tomber à la renverse.

_ 2 HEURES PLUS TARD! _

"Yo les jeunes!

-VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD!"

 _18h… Pile ce que j'avais prévu._

"Excusez-moi je me suis perdu en chemin et…

-Bien sûr, bien sûr!"

Kakashi-sensei se frotta la tête.

"Je suis ici pour vous dire que j'ai une mission pour vous Mercredi.

-Chouette! Une mission!"

 _Mercredi?! Mais c'est le jour où je suis censé partir de ce village…!_

"Je vous donnerai les détails demain matin à 7h.

-7 HEURES?!

-Mais attendez! Sasuke a quelque chose de prévu je crois…"

 _Mais il ne peut pas la fermer de temps en temps?!_

"Et bien il reportera. Allez à demain les jeunes!"

Kakashi-sensei partit. J'ai secoué Naruto.

"Tu ne pouvais pas te taire, hein?! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était personnel!

-Désolé, Sasuke…"

Sakura se ramena.

"Sasuke et si on allait…

-Désolé Sakura, je mange déjà avec Naruto ce soir. Dommage."

Je suis parti avec Naruto après avoir entendu d'une oreille les complaintes de Sakura.

"C'est toi qui payes, hein?!

-Hm…

-Alors je crois que je vais prendre des ramens au porc, puis au miso, puis…"

 _Moi je pense ne rien prendre. Ça va me coûter une blende! Si j'ai faim, je piquerai dans le bol de Naruto._

Nous sommes arrivés chez Ichiraku lorsque j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait Kiba et son équipe. C'était pour moi hors de question de manger avec ces tarés, en encore moins avec Kiba capable de tout rapporter. J'ai attrapé Naruto par la manche pour le retenir.

"On va manger autre-part.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que… Parce que je ne veux pas manger ici.

-C'est parce qu'il y a l'équipe de Kurenaï-sensei? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Shino est discret, et Kiba sait se montrer sympa. Quant à Hinata, c'est une chic fille.

-Je ne veux pas manger au risque d'avoir des insectes dans mon bol, je ne veux pas manger avec une fille qui t'espionne en continue, et je ne veux pas manger avec quelqu'un capable d'inventer n'importe quoi juste parce qu'il nous a vu manger un truc tous les deux.

-De quoi Hinata m'espionne?"

J'ai tiré Naruto par le bras.

"WA sasuke!

-Tiens! Salut Naruto! Salut Sasuke!"

 _C'est pas vrai, dîtes-moi que c'es pas vrai._

"Salut on se tire!

-Mais Sasuke…

-Restez manger ici, il y a une promo sur les ramens!"

À peine la fin de la phrase de Kiba terminée, Naruto n'était déjà plus derrière moi. Je me suis retourné pour le voir assis à l'intérieur.

"Naruto!

-Alors je voudrai des ramens au miso avec supplément de porc et votre sauce spécial s'il-vous-plaît! Et hésitez pas sur les Naruto!

-Très bien mon garçon! Tout-de-suite!"

 _Je le tuerai un jour, je crois. Partons comme si je n'étais pas là._

"TU VIENS SASUKE?!

-…

-Alors Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir?! Il y a une place libre à côté de moi si tu veux pas être seul!

-MAIS LA FERME-EUH!"

Je suis venu m'asseoir à une place d'écart avec Naruto.

"Et euh Sasuke pourquoi tu t'approches pas plus?

-Fiche-moi la paix!

-N-N-Naruto… Ton bol…

-Ah? Ah ouais merci Hinata!"

Hinata a rougi et Naruto a fait son grand sourire. Ce grand sourire qu'il fait à MOI d'habitude.

 _Non mais faut pas non-plus déconner…_

Je me suis décalé d'une place pour me retrouver à côté de Naruto. Naruto me regarda et je lui ai chuchoté à l'oreille.

"Arrête de sourire comme ça aux gens…

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Laisse tomber. C'est un caprice."

Naruto n'avait pas compris mais je m'en fichais. Je continuais à le regarder manger en espérant que les minutes passent plus vite pour que je m'en aille rapidement.

Au fur et à mesure, Kiba, Shino et Hinata finirent par partir. Lorsque Naruto fini son huitième bol, je pus enfin relever ma tête qui étais posée dans ma main depuis le début.

"Ah! C'était délicieux!

-Ça y est, tu as fini?

-Oui!

-… Ça fera combien?

-5000 ryos.

-Parfait je vous avance ça tout-de… COMBIEN?!

-Et oui mon garçon huit bols, ce n'est pas donné!

-… Naruto je te déteste…"

J'ai payé puis je me suis levé et ai commencé mon chemin.

"Dis Sasuke tu vas faire quoi pour ce que tu avais de prévu mercredi?

-Je ne vais pas le bouger, tu sais, c'est quelque chose prévu pour le soir.

-Hm-Hm.

-Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. Je veux être seul.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux l'être.

-Pourquoi…?

-… Bah… Moi je n'aime pas être seul.

-Tu ne peux pas me comprendre Naruto. Alors laisse-moi je te le demande.

-…"

Naruto s'arrêta derrière moi. Je fis de même inconsciemment.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu ne rentres pas chez toi?

-… Si je vais y aller.

-Bon alors salut."

J'ai continué mon chemin sans me soucier de ce qu'il allait faire. Est-ce qu'il allait rester planté? Est-ce qu'il allait rentrer chez lui? Est-ce qu'il allait faire autre-chose? Je m'en fichais. Je suis rentré chez moi et je me suis affalé sur mon lit. Je pensais à mercredi soir. Je pensais que je n'avais pas besoin de ce village, rester avec des "amis" ne ferait que m'empêcher de vouloir réaliser ma vengeance. Tout d'un coup une image me viens en tête, et c'est Naruto. Je pense à lui. Et bizarrement penser à lui m'apaise. Ça me donne envie de le voir. Ça me donne envie de l'embra… NON!

Tout d'un coup quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je suis allé ouvrir après m'être levé avec difficultés, et je vis Naruto.

"Naruto…? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Il fait déjà nuit rentre chez toi…

-Désolé Sasuke… Mais ce soir je ne voulais pas être seul. Iruka-sensei est parti en mission alors personne ne s'occupe vraiment de moi…

-Fouh… Je te jure, Naruto… Allez entre."

Naruto fit son grand sourire et entra. Il prit soin d'enlever ses chaussures et de s'asseoir doucement sur mon canapé-blanc-tout-propre.

"Et dire que de mon côté je voulais être seul…

-Tu peux me dire si je t'ennuie et je m'en vais…"

 _Quoi? Mais non je ne veux pas qu'il parte! Je veux qu'il reste. Je veux… Le serrer dans mes bras. NON! Il faut que je me calme. Il faut qu'il parte…_

"Tu peux rester ici dix minutes.

-… Merci."

Naruto sourit, non pas avec ses grandes dents blanches, mais seulement un sourire franc. Ça suffisait. Je me suis assis à côté de lui.

 _Diable ce que j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras… J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de lui faire des bisous partout, de le manger entièrement… Jamais je ne m'avouerais ceci._

"Dis Sasuke, regarde-moi.

-?"

J'ai regardé Naruto. Ses petits saphirs se mirent à briller, si bien que je pouvais voir mon reflet à l'intérieur.

"Tes yeux sont très noirs, on peut voir un côté triste ou menaçant dedans.

-Les tiens sont d'un très beau bleu, on dirait deux saphirs…"

Je me laissais hypnotiser par ces yeux, tandis qu'il était de même par les miens. On s'est un peu rapprochés. Juste un peu. Mais c'était assez pour me faire sentir un malaise. J'en ai rougi jusqu'au oreilles, sans vraiment bouger. Naruto me regarda longtemps avant de fermer les yeux et de relever légèrement le menton.

 _Je suis sensé faire quoi, maintenant?! C'est affreux mon coeur bat vraiment très vite, je me sens heureux mais à la fois gêné c'est la première fois de ma vie que ça me fait ça qu'est-ce que je fais qu'est-ce que je fais qu'est-ce que je fais?!_ _Si je l'embrasse je vais pouvoir dire adieu à ma vengeance et si je ne le fais pas je vais pouvoir dire adieu à Naruto! Qu'est-ce que je vais choisir? Qu'est-ce que je DOIS choisir?! Vengeance ou amour? Vengeance ou… Amour…?_

Tandis que Naruto continuait de s'approcher, j'ai eu un léger mouvement de recul.

 _Je veux me venger! Je vis pour ça! Je ne veux pas… L'oublier! Je ne veux pas aimer! Je veux juste…_

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Naruto le remarqua et ouvrit les yeux.

"Bah qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Sasuke? Pourquoi es-tu triste…?"

 _Je choisis… La vengeance._

"Naruto… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas…

-… De quoi?

-Je ne peux pas me permettre… de créer des liens avec toi…

-Mais pourquoi?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Tu ne peux pas! Je ne veux pas t'expliquer et même si je le ferai tu ne comprendrais pas!

-Sasuke…

-Je veux que tu partes… Je veux que tu t'éloignes de moi le plus possible…

-Pourquoi…?

-Laisse-moi j'ai dis! Mercredi… Mercredi tout sera fini…"

Naruto resta longtemps me regarder sans bouger. Au bout d'un instant il me serra fort dans ses bras, puis partit remettre ses chaussures. Juste avant de passer la porte, il se retourna.

"Je suppose que s'en ai fini. Je ne suis plus ton "meilleur ami", n'est-ce pas? J'ai sûrement été le pire meilleur ami du monde. Désolé, Sasuke, si je t'ai fais perdre ton temps. Désolé si j'ai été… Encore pire que Sakura.

-… Va-t-en, Naruto…"

Naruto se mordit les lèvres, et prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

"Et dire… Que depuis tout ce temps je te considérais comme un frère… Alors qu'en vrai, ce n'était que de l'am…

-Va-t-en! Ne parle plus!"

 _Il serait capable… De me faire changer d'avis… Mais c'est non. J'ai choisi le chemin obscure et solitaire. Adieu, Naruto._

Naruto ne finit pas sa phrase et s'en alla. Après la porte fermée, je me suis remit à pleurer la tête dans un coussin, en tapant mes poings contre le canapé. J'allais sûrement mettre du temps à l'oublier. Qu'importe si je passais toute la nuit à ma lamenter et à vouloir retourner le serrer contre moi, j'en avais décidé ainsi, et c'était le meilleur choix.

Le lendemain, dimanche. Je me suis levé les yeux pratiquement secs. J'avais bel et bien passé la nuit à regretter, comme je me l'étais dit. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, car ce matin je ne regrettais plus rien. La vie avait reprit son cour normal, comme dirait… Enfin bref.

Je suis arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous à 7 heures du matin. Avec les cheveux un peu en bataille mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce que c'était HYPER TÔT!

Sakura me vit et se précipita sur moi.

"Coucou Sasuke!

-Hm.

-Aujourd'hui tu as l'air fatigué… C'est normal c'est à cause de ce Sensei! Il nous fait venir hyper tôt!

-Tu n'avais qu'à venir plus tard, puisque tu sais très bien qu'il fait de même.

-Ah…"

Sakura se frotta la tête et se mit à réfléchir dans son coin. Naruto arriva à son tour en courant.

"SALUT! SAKUra…"

En me voyant, Naruto tourna la tête et lança le même "peuh!" que d'habitude.

"Crétin.

-TU ME CHERCHES SASUke…

-…"

Naruto baissa la tête et détourna le regard. Selon moi, il essayait de redevenir comme avant, mais cela lui fendait le coeur. J'essayais au plus que je le pouvais de n'en avoir rien à faire. Autant dire que c'était plus facile que ça ne l'aurait été hier.

_ 3 HEURES PLUS TARD...! _

"Yo les jeunes! Il est 10 heures, pile l'heure que j'avais prévue!

-MENTEUR! VOUS NOUS AVIEZ DIT 7 HEURES!

-Vraiment? Je suis confus. Donc mercredi nous sommes en mission. Nous devons capturer des renégats, rien de plus banal. C'est une mission de rang C, voir B. Nous serons répartis en deux équipes: Naruto et Sasuke…

-D'accord.

-Ça me va.

-… Et Sakura et m…

-QUOI ATTENDEZ ÇA NE ME VA PAS DU TOUT!

-Mais Sasuke à l'instant tu venais de dire que…

-Non alors c'est juste hors-de-question que je me retrouve avec ce… Débile!

-Oh eh ça va! Moi non-plus je ne veux pas être avec toi!

-Sasuke c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Enfin bref, passons à autre chose."

 _Je ne veux pas être avec lui… Je veux juste m'en éloigner le plus loin possible, et voilà qu'il faut qu'une mission stupide se mêle de près ou de loin de ma vengeance!_

"À partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est entrainement tous les jours!

-Pff… La galère…

-Ce sera de 13h à 18h. Allez et reposez-vous bien!"

Kakashi-sensei s'en alla après avoir fait un signe de main.

"Dis Sasuke est-ce que…

-Non.

-Mais je n'ai encore rien dit…

-Je veux être seul aujourd'hui. Tu as d'autres amis Sakura.

-…

-Lâche-moi un peu."

Sakura fit un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner et de m'avoir dit "au revoir". Naruto se mit à sa poursuite, me laissant (enfin) seul. J'ai marché jusqu'à chez moi. Une fois rentré, la première chose que j'ai remarqué est la lettre de Sakura par terre. Je l'ai attrapée d'une main pour la lire.

Mon cher Sasuke,

Je pense à toi chaque nuits, je te regarde tous les jours.

Et en ce moment je vois que tu regardes beaucoup ce crétin cet abruti ce débile de Naruto.

Si jamais tu lis cette lettre, sache qu'au fond de moi j'en suis jalouse.

Tu pourrais me rassurer s'il-te-plaît? Ça me ferait d'autant plus plaisir surtout que des rumeurs circulent.

Bisous, Sakura.

 _Quel est le sens de cette lettre? En tout cas, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle veut que je lui dise que "ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto n'est qu'un crétin…" ect, et qu'il y avait également des rumeurs qui circulaient. Pff je hais plus que tout les rumeurs. Elles ont détruit ma vie. Mais après tout, je m'en fiche. Je pars mercredi. Donc comme disait ma mère, "relax!"._

Je me suis allongé sur mon canapé avant de constater que le petit blond avait oublié son porte-monnaie. J'avais vraiment vraiment vraiment envie de tout garder pour moi, et en même temps je n'avais pas envie de le voir.

 _Bon alors je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution! À moi les ryos…_

Soudainement quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je crû reconnaître une touffe blonde dépasser du petit hublot.

 _Bon bah… Adieu les ryos…_

"SAS'KEY T'ES LÀ?!

-OUI LA FERME!

-Je crois que j'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie? Tu l'as vu? C'est une grenouille verte comme ça et…

-Oui je l'ai il est là."

J'ai ouvert ma porte. Naruto qui jusque là restait appuyé contre se rétama par terre.

"Tiens. Prends-le et va-t-en.

-Merci 'tte bayo!

-…"

Naruto se releva et prit sa grenouille. Il lança un sourire avant de commencer à partir. J'avais envie de l'attraper par le col, limite de l'étrangler pour le retenir. Ou alors de lui attraper le bras. Ou alors la cheville et de me traîner à ses pieds pour m'excuser. Mais aujourd'hui, je savais que la vengeance m'était primordiale, et que je pouvais résister. Et après tout, si vraiment je le voulais, je passerai ma journée entière avec lui mercredi avant de partir. Mais là nous étions dimanche. Et je me disais qu'encore trois jours comme ça, ça allait être assez dur.

 _Et si je passais ces trois jours et demi avec lui? Je n'aurais pas de regrets, au contraire, si…?_

J'ai attrapa Naruto par le col.

"Naruto!

-Hé euh quoi?

-… Mercredi j'aurai quelque chose à te dire mais avant… Ça te dirait de passer les jours qui restent avec moi?

-…"

Ses deux saphirs se mirent à briller avant de tout-de-suite redevenir de banal yeux océans.

"Oh c'est bon arrête de te moquer de moi…

-Mais je suis sérieux! Excuse-moi! Je n'aurai… Je n'aurai pas du te parler aussi méchamment je suis… Je te demande pardon…"

Je me suis mis à genoux devant Naruto et j'ai baissé la tête.

"Non mais oh mais euh mais hein! Relève-toi!"

Je me suis relevé et Naruto tourna la tête.

"Je ne sais pas si je t'en veux encore.

-Ce n'était pas toi le pire meilleur ami, c'était sûrement moi, excuse-moi d'être stupide.

-…

-S'il-te-plaît, je ne sais jamais ce que je veux, mais… Finalement je ne veux pas être seul."

Naruto eut de nouveau les yeux qui brillèrent avant de me sauter dessus. Ma tête heurta le sol.

"OUPS pardon Sas'key.

-… Pff… Crétin."

Naruto rit. Un rire de crétin, certainement, mais le plus beau de tous. Il se releva et me tendit la main pour que je fasse de même. Je l'ai attrapée avant de me relever. J'ai refermé ma porte tandis que Naruto retira ses chaussures. Il sauta ensuite sur MON CANAPE-BLANC-TOUT-PROPRE.

"Si tu le salis, je te tue.

-Hi! Hi!"

Naruto se rassit. Je suis allé m'installer à côté de lui, tout en mettant mes pieds sur ma table.

"HE Sas'key!

-Quoi?!

-Tu comptes faire quoi?

-Attendre l'heure du déjeuner, manger puis attendre l'heure de l'entrainement, partir.

-Hum-Hum.

-Pourquoi? Tu as une autre idée peut-être?

-En fait il y a juste un truc que je voulais faire, ça dure deux secondes et après on pourra attendre si tu veux.

-Et c'est quoi ton "truc qui dure deux secondes"?

-Ok alors bouge pas.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Vas-y fais c'que j'te dis…

-… Fouh… Ok."

J'ai regardé Naruto qui semblait content que je lui obéisse.

"Maintenant tu vas voir, tu vas voir, tu vas voir! Ça dure deux secondes! T'es prêt?!

-Oui alors BALANCE! Sinon je vais perdre patience!"

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Ouais, ouais mais faut d'la concentration, tu vois?!

-GROUILLE!"

Naruto fit "son truc", et en effet, ça avait duré deux secondes, voire plus. J'avais juste eu le temps de réaliser qu'il m'avait embrassé pendant un petit laps de temps.

"C'est parce que la dernière fois… On avait été coupés…

-…"

Naruto fit un petit rire satisfait, pendant que moi, je rester sans bouger, rouge. C'était la pire réaction que je pouvais avoir.

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, maintenant? Je dois parler? Rire? Rougir? Je suppose que ça c'est déjà fait, mais… Mon coeur bat si vite… Est-ce que je dois suivre mon instincts d'Uchiwa?_

J'ai regardé Naruto avant de lui sauter dessus et de le serrer dans mes bras.

"WA!

-Naruto!"

Je suis resté la tête renfermée sur le torse de Naruto. Ce dernier sourit. J'ai relevé la tête pour voir ses deux petits saphirs rempli de bonheur, qui brillaient, scintillaient, observant les miens. Et j'étais plutôt content car, même si je voulais rester avec lui, lorsque je pensais à mon frère, j'avais plus envie de me venger que de rester. Et c'était exactement ce que je voulais.

Un jour et demi plus tard, Mardi. Il faut dire qu'un entrainement de 5 heures par jour, c'était assez fatiguant. Je dis 5 heures car, Kakashi-sensei ne venait pas en retard. Quand il s'agit d'une mission, il est plus sérieux.

Je commençais vraiment à m'impatienter. Je voulais être demain soir, pour que tout s'arrête. Et en plus je ne voulais pas faire l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui.

Je suis arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous en avance car je n'avais pas envie d'attendre chez moi. En arrivant je vis Naruto qui étais déjà là.

"Ah! SASUKE!"

Naruto fit coucou de la main. Je me suis approché de lui.

"Salut Naruto. Tu arrives bien tôt.

-Toi aussi!

-… Je ne voulais juste pas m'ennuyer à attendre chez moi.

-T'aurais pu venir me voir! Hi! Hi! Hi!

-… Mouais…

-En tout cas, aujourd'hui moi j'suis chaud pour l'entrainement! Tu vas voir je vais invoquer un crapaud comme ça et…

-…

-Et… Voilà quoi."

Naruto finit par se taire, sûrement de peur de m'ennuyer. Kakashi-sensei arriva soudainement.

"Yo les jeunes!

-Kakashi-sensei? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-Je viens vous dire que l'entrainement est annulé à cause de… D'un imprévu. Soyez gentils, si vous voyez Sakura dîtes-le lui!"

Kakashi-sensei partit.

"Un imprévu?

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-… Je sais pas. En tout cas moi je m'en vais."

J'ai commencé à partir tandis que Naruto s'est mis à ma poursuite.

"HEY HEY HEY attends! Tu penses pas qu'il nous cache quelque chose?

-Bien sûr que si mais je m'en fiche, après tout je…"

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase. Et je ne la finirai jamais. En relevant la tête, j'avais vu la plus immonde des horreurs. Ça ne se dit pas? Je m'en fiche car il n'y a pas de mot pour LE décrire. CETTE PERSONNE a gâché ma vie et…

"He Sas'key t'as pas fini ta phrase.

-… Naruto. Va-t-en.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Hein?"

Naruto LE regarda. Il LE regarda.

"Sasuke je crois que quelqu'un nous regarde.

-… Naruto… Tu viens avec moi."

IL leva le doigt en direction de Naruto qui ne comprit pas tout de suite.

"Quoi?

-… Naruto… Va-t-en!

-Bon sang Sasuke explique-moi!

-Sasuke… Tu as bien changé.

-Grr… Je vais… TE TUER!"

Je me suis mis à courir vers LUI.

"Sasuke!

-Itachi, mon frère… Tu vas mourir!"

L'horreur (ne pas prononcer son nom, il porte malheur), n'eut qu'à bouger un doigt pour me mettre à terre. Disons que j'étais un peu… Non beaucoup… Bon, disons extrêmement ridicule.

"Faible petit frère…

-Sasuke!

-Gh… Naruto va-t-en!

-Viens à moi, Naruto."

Je me suis mis devant Naruto. Ce dernier recula.

 _Pourquoi je n'arrive à rien en face de LUI? Pourquoi il faut qu'IL arrive maintenant?!_

"Itachi Uchiwa… Les espèces dans ton genre ne sont pas les biens venus au village!"

Kakashi-sensei se mit devant nous. IL baissa le bras.

"Kakashi… Ça fait longtemps.

-Allez-vous en, partez!

-C'est à vous de partir! Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous mêlez de MA cible?

-Sasuke, comprends que tu ne fais pas le poids!

-C'est Naruto que je veux.

-AMÈNE-TOI!"

IL n'a eut besoin que d'une seconde pour apparaître dans mon dos et me balancer un coup de pied dans le dos. Kakashi-sensei me rattrapa.

"Tu es faible, petit frère. Tu veux savoir d'où viens ta faiblesse? Parce que tu manques… De haine."

J'ai toussé un peu se sang tandis que Naruto s'éloigna.

"KAGE BOUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

-Naruto non! Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui! Toi ramène Sasuke!"

 _Ma haine… N'aurais-je pas assez de haine envers mon frère…? Serait-elle… Moins grande? Aurait-elle baissée?_

"Sasuke… Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit… À propos de ton meilleur ami…"

 _Il faut que je tue mon meilleur ami, qu'il m'a dit…_

"Sasuke!"

Naruto m'attrapa sous son bras et partit avec moi.

"LÂCHE-MOI! LAISSE-MOI LE TUER!

-Sasuke arrête! C'est du suicide!

-LÂCHE-MOI! JE TE PROMETS QUE SI TU NE LE FAIS PAS, JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS!

-Mais Sasuke, je fais ça pour toi!

-LAISSE-MOI!"

J'ai donné un coup de poing dans le ventre de Naruto qui me lâcha. Je me suis remis à courir avant de sentir une main agripper ma cheville. Je suis tombé et retourné pour voir Naruto froncer les sourcils.

"Je ne te laisserai jamais partir!

-Gh!"

Naruto serra les dents. J'ai bougé mon pied pour essayer de me libérer, au mieux de lui foutre un coup de pied.

"Sasuke arrête, je t'en prie! Ressaisis-toi!

- **Lâ… Lâche-moi ou je t'étrangle!** "

Naruto m'attrapa les bras. Il me releva, m'entoura de ses bras et m'embrassa. J'ai attendu quelques instants avant de le repousser.

"N-Naruto!

-Jamais je ne te lâcherai, Sasuke. Qu'importe si tu me déteste ensuite, qu'importe si tu essayes de me tuer plus tard, mais jamais je ne te laisserai prendre un aussi grand risque. Jamais, tu entends? Même si tu me supplies. Je sais que c'est important pour toi, mais je ne te laisserai pas t'éloigner de moi. Sasuke… Je t'aime.

-!"

Naruto me serra fort. J'ai commencé à verser quelques larmes.

"Naruto…"

Le lendemain, mercredi. Enfin. Je me suis réveillé juste aux côtés de mon blondinet qui dormait toujours. Il était mignon lorsqu'il dormait. Je me suis étiré. Aujourd'hui, ce soir, ça allait être le choix.

 _Je dois choisir entre partir et me venger ou rester avec mon Usuratonkachi. Ma rencontre avec l'horreur hier m'a fait balancer vers le côté "vengeance", alors que ma soirée, mon après-midi entière avec Naruto, m'avait fait balancer vers le côté "amour et amitié". Pourtant… Je pense toujours plus à ce que l'horreur m'a dit. Il faut que je tue mon meilleur ami pour que ma haine soit assez grande. Il faut que je tue… Naruto._

Tout en m'étirant, Naruto se réveilla à son tour.

"Bonjour, Sas'key…"

Naruto s'assit, s'étira et me serra.

"Aujourd'hui… Il y a la mission…

-Et oui, rendez-vous 9h30 du mat'…

-…"

Naruto et moi nous sommes embrassés. Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir? Bande de curieux. Je me suis levé et habillé sous les regards pas très très discrets de Naruto. Il se leva et fit de même sous mes regards discrets. Les miens, au moins, ils l'étaient.

"Qu'est-ce que tu manges le matin?

-Juste une biscotte et du lait.

-…"

J'ai sorti ce qu'il fallait et Naruto se mit à boire et à manger. J'ai avalé ma madeleine en une bouchée avant de mettre mon bandeau frontal.

"Sasuke attends il n'est que 7h…

-…"

J'ai soupiré avant de retirer mon bandeau frontal. Naruto débarrassa avant de me sauter dessus ce qui me fit tomber.

"Naruto!

-Hi! Hi! Hi!

-Enlève-toi tu m'écrases!"

Naruto secoua la tête et entoura ses bras autour de ma taille. J'ai fini par abandonner et rougir en supportant le poids de "la tornade blonde".

"Que tu es lourd!

-C'est pas vrai d'abord je suis sûr que tu pèses plus."

Kakashi-sensei passa par la fenêtre.

"YO LES JEunes…

-AH!"

Naruto se releva rapidement et je fis de même.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!

-VOUS ÊTES MATINAL DIS-DONC!

-… Désolé pour le dérangement…

-MAIS VOUS NE DERANGER PAS DU TOUT!

-J-JE NE VOIS PAS DE QUOI VOUS PARLER!

-… Enfin, si vous le dîtes… C'est à propos de la mission d'aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas en état de la faire. À cause de la rencontre d'hier, je m'en suis sorti avec quelques séquelles.

-Mais alors… Qui va vous remplacer?

-Ce sera Gaï.

-Ooh… Gros-sourcils-sensei…

-Allez, j'espère que ça se passera bien. Je n'ai pas encore prévenu Sakura, pourriez-vous le faire lorsque vous la croiserez?

-Oui, je le ferai!

-Très bien, merci Naruto. C'est gentil te t'occuper d'elle. Passez une bonne journée."

Kakashi-sensei partit. Naruto souriait toujours en rougissant.

"Hi! Hi!

-…

-Ah! Au fait Sasuke, j'y pense, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire aujourd'hui?

-… Oui, mais… Enfin, bon… Je préfère attendre.

-Ah? Si tu veux.

-Dis Naruto, comment tu la trouve, Sakura?

-Sakura?"

Naruto rougit et sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Bah… Elle est jolie, quoi! Mais elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi je sais…

-… Ouais…"

Je me suis allongé sur le canapé.

"Dis Naruto… Si tu avais quelque chose qui te pousserait à quitter le village, mais également quelque chose qui te pousserait à y rester, que ferais-tu?

-Hmm… Et bien je verrais quelle est la chose qui m'attirerait le plus. Et puis après tout, je ne veux pas devenir un déserteur détesté de tout le monde.

-Mais si tu ne veux pas leur amour?

-… Qui ne voudrait pas être aimé?

-… Mais si tu voulais quitter le village pour éliminer quelque chose que tu détestes le plus au monde?

-… Tu poses des questions étranges, Sasuke… Tu vas mal? Quelque chose ne va pas…?

-Je vais bien, Naruto."

J'ai essuyé mes yeux jusqu'à présent mouillé. Mais les larmes continuèrent à couler. Naruto s'étonna avant de rire un peu.

"Sasuke qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?"

Naruto sourit et me caressa la tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers 9h, Naruto et moi sommes sortis de chez moi. Nous nous sommes baladés jusqu'à croiser Sakura.

"HE SAKURA!

-Tiens Naruto. Salut Sasuke!

-…

-Kakashi-sensei nous a dit qu'il était remplacé par gros-sourcils-sensei pour la mission d'aujourd'hui.

-Ooh…

-Bon alors ça te dit de continuer à marcher avec nous?"

J'ai attrapé le bras de Naruto. Il me regarda et j'ai secoué la tête.

"Sasuke…

-Bah… Oui! Après tout je serai avec Sasuke…

-Grr…

-Euh… Ouais…"

Sakura nous suivit en riant. Elle restait à mes côtés alors que je m'efforçais à marcher aux côtés de Naruto. Au bout d'un instant nous sommes passés devant la boutique Yamanaka.

"Ah! Excusez-moi je reviens tout-de-suite!

-On t'attend!"

Sakura rentra. Une fois que nous étions hors de sa vision, j'ai attrapé le col du tee-shirt de Naruto pour le soulever de terre.

"À quoi tu joues, Naruto?! Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec Sakura?!

-Que… Comment ça?

-Naruto je…"

J'ai lâché Naruto et ai détourné le regard.

"…

-… Tu es jaloux, Sasuke?

-J-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais…

-… Tu sais Sasuke, si je t'ai avoué mes sentiments pour toi, ce n'est pas pour passer à Sakura le lendemain!

-…?

-Elle est jolie c'est vrai, et dans le passé je l'ai aimé… Mais à mes yeux c'est toi le meilleur!

-…

-Quand tout-à-l'heure tu me posais toutes ses questions bizarres… Et bien je pense que si j'étais dans cette situation, je viendrais t'en parler.

-… Naruto…

-Après tout, on se confie à la personne qu'on aime, non?"

 _Oh mon dieu j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus quand il dit des trucs comme ça…_

J'ai caché mon visage rouge avec mes mains. Naruto sourit.

"Je t'aime Sasuke."

 _Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça ici! En plus je ne peux pas t'enlacer sous les regards de tous les villageois!_

"Na… Naruto…"

Naruto commença à s'approcher de moi.

"N-Naruto! Tout le monde nous regar…"

Naruto m'embrassa malgré les villageois nous entourant. Sakura sortit de la boutique (comme pas hasard) à ce moment précis. La voyant, j'ai poussé Naruto.

"Ah! Sakura...

-Ah euh… Sasuke…"

J'ai rougi et ai secoué la tête en gardant une distance de sécurité entre Naruto et moi.

"S-Sakura! C'est pas ce que tu crois! Je te jure que…

-…

-C'est Naruto qui a…

-Quoi?! Pourquoi tu m'accuses?!

-…"

Sakura baissa la tête et regarda le sol.

"SALUT LES JEUNES!

-Gros-sourcils-sensei!

-ALORS! ON EST PRÊTS POUR LA MISSION?!

-Euh… Oui.

-ALORS COMMENÇONS!"

Nous avons suivi Gaï-sensei pour la mission. Il nous expliqua le temps et l'espace que nous avions pour cette mission.

"Parfait, les jeunes? Alors allons-y!"

Naruto et moi sommes partis de notre côté. Au bout d'un instant, nous étions en plein milieu de la forêt en dehors de Konoha, et il n'y avait toujours rien à signaler. Nous nous sommes posés un instant sur une branche.

"Fouh… Pour l'instant il n'y a pas de renégats en vue.

-Oui…"

 _Je suis seul avec Naruto. J'ai un kunaï à la main, et… J'ai autant envie de le tuer que de ne pas le faire. Il faut que je le tue pour ne pas être retenu par des regrets! Il faut que je lève ce kunaï sur lui. Allez Sasuke… Pense à ta vengeance! Pense à ton frère! Pense à ton envie la plus profonde… Il ne te regarde pas, si tu lui assignes un coup dans le dos, il mourra dans preuve, sans peur sur son visage… Un peu de courage… Et BAM!_

J'ai levé mon kunaï. Mon bras refusait de bouger.

 _Je ne peux pas! Je…_

"Sasuke?

-AH!"

J'ai sursauté et serré le kunaï contre moi en prenant une forte respiration.

"Ça ne va pas?

-Ha…"

 _J'ai loupé une occasion! Mais en même temps, lorsque je me dis que j'allais le tuer, cela me fait tellement peur!_

J'ai commencé à trembler.

"Tu as peur de la mission? Tu nous fais une crise d'angoisse, ou…?

-Je vais bien… Je…

-Taisez-vous les gars! Le village est seulement à 100 mètres…

-!

-Des renégats! Sasuke il faut qu'on les arrête!

-De quoi…?

-Sasuke tu n'as rien écouté?! Gaï-sensei et Kakashi-sensei on dit qu'ils faillaient les tuer et au moins en capturer un!

-Les tuer…?

-Oui! Sasuke, ressaisis-toi!"

Naruto me mit une gifle.

"HE!

-?

-Vous avez entendu? Il y a quelqu'un pas loin…

-Ils vont nous repérer! Sasuke il faut qu'on fasse équipe! Ils sont seulement trois! Alors allons-y!"

Naruto me tira le bras et nous fit descendre de l'arbre.

"Arrêtez!

-Des ninjas de Konoha!

-Nous ne vous laisserons pas vous approcher plus du village!

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, ce ne sont que des gamins, allons-y!

-KAGE BOUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Naruto créa plusieurs clones et engagea un combat contre l'un des renégats. Pendant ce temps l'un de deux autres vint vers moi. J'ai juste eu le temps d'éviter son coup.

"Sasuke mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches!"

Naruto finit par en assommer un, et d'enfouir le deuxième sous un tas de clones. Mes bras et mes jambes refusaient de bouger, alors que le troisième me fonçait dessus le kunaï en avant.

"Meurs!

-Sasuke!"

Naruto se mit devant moi et se prit le kunaï à ma place. Il tomba par terre.

"Maintenant que le petit blond est hors d'usage, je ne vais pas avoir de mal à terminer le boulot!"

Tous les clones de Naruto disparurent, ce qui libéra l'autre renégat. Celui qui avait donné un coup à Naruto leva son bras tenant un kunaï. Je l'ai arrêté en dévoilant mes sharingans.

"Toi… Tu vas mourir en premier!"

Un combat seulement à mains nues s'engagea entre les deux renégats et moi. Ma fureur finit par les emporter et ils terminèrent assommés. J'en ai profité pour tuer chacun d'entre eux, même celui que Naruto avait assommé en tout premier. Je me suis rapproché de Naruto et me suis baissé.

"Naruto…?

-Sasuke… Ce n'est rien de grave je t'assure! Ça picote, quoi...

-Arrête de jouer les héros, Naruto… Il faut te soigner au plus vite!

-Je ne peux pas trop marcher, est-ce que ça te dérangerais de me prendre sous ton bras?"

 _Il ne peux plus marcher… Il ne peux même plus bouger… Ce serait… Le moment idéal pour mettre fin à ses jours…_

J'ai levé mon kunaï en direction de Naruto qui écarquilla les yeux.

"Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais…?!"

 _Un effort… Il ne me reste plus qu'à baisser le bras, et enfin, plus rien ne pourra me retenir dans ce village… Plus rien…_

Tout d'un coup, les paroles de Naruto me revinrent en tête.

 _"Je viendrai t'en parler…" … Il ne pourrait pas comprendre… Il ne peut pas. Ce n'est qu'un… Abruti… Regarde-le, regarde-le, Sasuke!_

J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir Naruto. Ces deux petits saphirs étaient grands ouverts, remplis de peur et d'étonnement.

"Naruto, je…

-Sasuke…!"

 _Je… Je n'y arriverai pas!_

J'ai violemment planté mon kunaï dans le sol avant de serré Naruto.

"Je t'aime Naruto!"

Naruto fit un petit cri de surprise. J'ai commencé à pleurer… Encore une fois. Ça devient une habitude.

"Alors… C'était ça que tu voulais me dire…?"

Naruto sourit et soupira. Il entoura ses bras sur mon dos.

"Allez Sasuke, il faut qu'on y aille."

J'ai essuyé mes yeux et ai pris Naruto sous mon bras. Je l'ai amené jusqu'aux portes de Konoha, là où Gaï-sensei et Sakura nous attendaient.

"AH! Vous en avez mis, du temps! Oh!

-Naruto!

-Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura, ce n'est pas juste ça qui va mettre fin à mes jours!

-Arrête de bouger, crétin! Il faut t'emmener voir un médecin!"

Gaï-sensei prit Naruto sur son dos et l'a amené voir notre Hokage, Tsunade. Elle le soigna rapidement, et la mission finie, nous avons pu rentrer chez nous. Naruto rentra chez lui, et moi je suis rentré chez moi. Il faut dire, ce n'était que l'heure du déjeuner.

 _Ce soir… Ce soir je vais partir. Je me sens prêt. Je pense qu'avoir craché le morceau en face de Naruto m'a libéré de regrets. Je lui ai dit, et maintenant je peux partir sans avoir oublié quelque chose. Parfait…_

Le soir. Il était 22 heures. Je me suis levé de mon lit et j'ai revêtis ma veste. J'ai attrapé mon sac. Je me dirigeais vers la porte lorsqu'en l'ouvrant je suis tombé sur… Oui vous avez deviné.

"Que Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?!

-Et toi où vas-tu à un heure pareille…?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires! Allez, laisse-moi tranquille.

-…"

Naruto me poussa à l'intérieur de chez moi et referma la porte derrière lui.

"À quoi tu joues, Naruto?!

-Sasuke, en ce moment tu es bizarre! Tu ne fais que pleurer pour des choses bizarres, tu me poses des questions bizarres, tu agis de façon bizarre! Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse, je sais que ça a un rapport avec moi, et avec ton frère!"

J'ai commencé à froncer les sourcils inconsciemment.

"Parle-m'en, Sasuke! Je suis là pour ça!

-Tu ne fais que m'embêter! Va-t-en!

-Je resterai tant que tu ne me diras rien!

-Narutoooo… Je commence à perdre patience!

-Sasuke, tu as essayé de me tuer ce matin, avoue-le! Dis-moi ce qui t'a poussé à le faire! Dis-moi, est-ce que tu me déteste?!"

 _Naruto, mais je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je veux rester avec toi! Je le veux tellement… Mais je ne peux pas!_

"Dis-moi où comptes-tu aller?!

-Naruto… Je ne peux rien t'expliquer, tu ne comprendras pas! Et je ne VEUX pas t'expliquer! Maintenant laisse-moi!

-Je t'ai dit… Que je ne te laisserai pas! Dis-moi au moins si tu me détestes et où tu comptes aller."

 _Je n'ai pas le choix…_

"… Je… Je quitte le village.

-Tu quoi…?"

J'ai serré Naruto dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour que j'éprouvais envers lui. Il croisa ses bras dans mon dos et serra les poings.

"Sasuke…

-Et je t'aime."

J'ai embrassé de nouveau Naruto.

"Désolé, Naruto. J'ai choisi la vengeance."

Je me suis relevé, j'ai ouvert la porte et je me suis mis à courir le plus vite que je pouvais.

Et nous revoilà. Au moment où il pique un sprint et qu'il m'attrape le bras.

"SASUKE!"

Je suis tombé et Naruto trébucha avant de m'écraser.

"Je t'ai enfin rattrapé, Sasuke…"

Naruto s'effondra et respira très fort, comme s'il venait de faire un marathon.

"Tu causeras ma perte, un jour…

-Naruto… Laisse-moi partir, je t'en supplie…

-Non… Je veux… Que tu me racontes tout…"

Naruto s'est relevé, je me suis assis à ses côtés. J'ai baissé les yeux et regardé le sol. Naruto prit ma main et je l'ai serrée de toutes mes forces.

 _Je pense que… Je n'ai pas le choix… Je dois lui raconter… Non, je VEUX lui raconter… Je veux tout lui dire, je veux expliquer ma souffrance, qu'elle se libère entièrement._

"Je… Quand…

-…

-… Je…

-Prends tout ton temps, on a toute la nuit.

-… Quand j'étais petit, mon frère était dans les forces spéciales, et je ne le voyais jamais. Il répétait en continue "désolé Sasuke, ce sera pour la prochaine fois…" … Mon père avait beaucoup d'estime en lui, et voulait à tout prix que je soit comme lui. Ma mère me disait que c'était parce qu'il m'aimait beaucoup et… Non pas parce qu'il préférait de loin mon frère. Itachi, mon frère était… Le génie du village, une légende. Il n'avait que treize ans… Et moi j'avais huit ans."

J'ai serré la main de Naruto plus fort et j'ai commencé à avoir les yeux mouillés.

"Mais un jour, alors que je rentrais tard, en pleine nuit, je me suis retrouvé dans une ruelle jonchée de cadavres. Toutes étaient comme ça. Tous les membres de mon clan avaient été décimés. J'ai même croisé les cadavres de mon oncle et tante.

-…

-Alors… Alors j'ai voulu rentrer au plus vite rejoindre mes parents. Je ne les trouvais pas chez moi. Et à ce moment-là, j'ai entendu un bruit venant de la cave… J'ai voulu voir, et en ouvrant la porte…"

Les larmes me coulèrent le long des joues tandis que Naruto avait presque envie de pleurer pour moi.

"Les cadavres de mes parents étaient là, devant moi, et mon frère se tenaient debout derrière eux, avec le sabre à la main… Il disait des choses incompréhensible, rassemblant le fait qu'il avait fait semblant de m'aimer, qu'il avait tué tout le monde pour se tester, et que j'étais un pathétique petit frère… Ensuite il s'est mis à ma poursuite pour me tuer, m'a enfermé dans une illusion repassant la mort des habitants, continuait à parler… Il disait que ça ne servait à rien de me tuer, que je n'en valais pas la peine… Que le mystérieux Uchiwa disparut, qui était le meilleur ami de mon frère, avait été tué de ses mains… Et voici la phrase qu'il me répète désormais en continue: "Si tu veux te venger, accroche-toi à la vie, ne fuis pas, déteste-moi, haïs-moi. Il faut le tuer… Ton meilleur ami. Reviens me voir lorsque tu auras les mêmes yeux que moi." … Aujourd'hui il est entré dans une organisation de déserteurs de rang S, et est revenu à Konoha il n'y a pas longtemps… Je suis pathétique… Selon lui, je n'ai "pas assez de haine"… Alors pardonne-moi d'avoir essayé de te tuer, Naruto…

-Sasuke… Je ne connaissais pas… Une si sombre histoire… Je…"

Naruto me serra dans ses bras.

"Sasuke… Je te promets… Que je t'aiderai à l'avoir, ton frère… Même si selon moi, la vengeance n'est pas vraiment le bon choix… Je pense que ce serait mieux… Si tu l'oubliais un peu, et que tu vivais au milieu d'amis. Tu défendrais le village, non?

-… Je vis… Pour le tuer…

-Alors c'est promis, on l'aura, d'accord? Mais il faut que tu le fasse tranquillement, sans te presser, avec de l'aide. Et unE fois mort, que feras-tu?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Dans ce cas, ne vis pas pour la vengeance… Vis pour vivre, vis pour Konoha, vis pour moi."

J'aurais pu… J'aurais pu le tuer à ce moment-là, avec un kunaï, j'aurais pu. Mais je préférais l'enlacer de mes bras, et ressentir le bonheur, l'amitié, l'amour, et ne pas être seul… Je préférais attendre que le jour vienne pour moi de me venger. Après tout, de quoi est-ce que je voulais me venger? Il m'a retiré un bonheur… Pour en retrouver un autre.

Oui…

 _J'ai choisi l'amour._

 **-FIN-**


End file.
